En el fondo de mi corazón
by videl33
Summary: -¿Que sientes cuando alguien que es casi tu hermano se va? Pensamientos de Saria cuando Link se va del bosque kokiri


**En el fondo de mi corazón**

Estoy aquí de pie, en el puente que conecta El bosque kokiri con aquel lugar prohibido que no me acuerdo bien de su nombre...creo que era...la pradera de Hyrule?Da igual el sitio al que presiento que te iras solo importa que te vas lejos de mi y de la gente que te vio crecer.

Hace unos minutos ha muerto El Gran Árbol Deku por una extraña maldición que tu derrotaste, aunque fue muy tarde pero mataste a la maldición, vi en tu mirada unos sentimientos que no habia sentido en toda mi vida,y eso que he vivido mucho..., era un sentimiento de querer irse de un lugar, de explorar,de salvar al mundo y tengo un extraño presentimiento de que te vas a ir y no volverás estoy aquí por que este es el único lugar seguro por el que se puede salir del Bosque kokiri.

Veo una sombra verde y una centelleante luz azul... es el hada que e entrego el Árbol Deku antes de morir en esos segundos en los que viene corriendo me acuerdo de como nos conocimos, fue hace diez años, el dia anterior hubo una gran tormenta y todos pasamos mucho miedo,en la mañana un niño kokiri me dijo que el Árbol Deku le mandó a buscarme por que que tenia una misión muy importante para mi y que solo yo podia hacerla, hasta el dia de hoy creo que no pudo haber una mejor opción.

Al llegar vi una caja de madera,era una cosa muy extraña que yo no habia visto nunca, y tenia en el interior un extraño colchon de flores que estaban construyendo unos niños kokiri a petición del Árbol Deku y cerca habia sobre una especie de tabla de madera con asas una hermosa mujer,tenia el cabello dorado,era el más rubio que he visto hasta el dia de hoy, incluso mas rubio que el tuyo, pensé que estaba dormida, pero entonces me percaté de un detalle aquella mujer tenia una gran mancha color escarlata en el vestido,entonces me di cuenta, ella estaba... los niños kokiri una persona muerta es muy extraña, ya que nosotros podemos vivir fácilmente 500 años así que me quedé impactada,pero entonces te vi,en aquel tiempo eras solamente un pequeño bebe de apenas unos dias, estabas delante del Árbol Deku, y entonces me dijo el Árbol Deku lo que ocurrió.

En la noche anterior cerca de la Ciudadela de Hyrule,que por lo que teng entendido es el centro de todo Hyrule, una família de un caballero de la corte real sufrió un ataque en su castillo y el hombre de quedó en la casa y le dijo a su mujer, la cual era la que estaba tendida en el suelo,que huyera con aquel niño,que me enteré después que eras tu, y a ella le dió una flecha en le hombro,la herida al estar mucho tiempo sin ser atendida fue la causa de su muerte, y huyendo llegó a el bosque y por la tormenta no nos dimos cuenta de el sonido de la mujer llegando,ella te dejó a cargo del Árbol Deku y después de contar lo ocurrido murió,después de contarme aquella historia ya intuia un poco cual era mi misión, me dijo que tenia que cuidarte y que tenías un destino especial y que yo era la única adequada para tal entiendo como he podido recordar tantas cosas en los 10 segundos en los que tu tardabas en llegar te miro a los ojos,veo lo que has cambiado,me acuerdo de cuando te cuidaba, tus primeras palabras,tus primeros pasos,todas aquellas veces que me preguntastes por que no tenias un hada y yo te respondia por que eres especial,...Al final si que eras especial,sin darme cuenta hablo,pero estoy tan concetrada en mis recuerdos que n yo me entiendo en lo que digo,que dura es la realidad,en tus ojos veo reflejados mis ojos y mi verde cabello, veo que en tus ojos quieres ir a esa aventura a salvar a todo Hyrule, a mi, veo que quieres eliminar ese sentimiento que has tenido desde siempre de no encajar en nosotros,se que habra alguien que te libre de ese sentimiento de extiendo mi mano, en la cual esta mi ocarina que talle a mano para tocarte canciones paa que te durmieras,la aceptas,te enseño mi canción, y te digo una cosa que salió de lo mas profundo de mi corazón;Siempre que toques esta cancion piensa en mi...Asientes con la cabeza y veo tus ojos aquosos,continuas avanzando y pasas por mi lado,tengo ganas de abrazarte, ya que para mi eres como mi hermano,pero se que eso lo haria mas difícil,ahora te tengo detrás, tu también estas pensando en abrazarme no me giro, pero siento que estas reprimiendo tus lágrimas, aunque no te esta yendo giro y veo tus espasmos producidos por las lágrimas saes que te veo y sales veo partir, no se nada de coo sera mi vida y a tuya a partir de ahora, no se si volveré a verte, solo se una cosa...pase lo que pase, siempre,siempre estarás...**en el fondo de mi corazón.**


End file.
